Greg Fairbanks (Video Game)
'Greg Fairbanks'https://twitter.com/arthurvonnagel/status/720028052533555200 is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne. He is introduced as the brother of Samantha, who winds up getting involved in a conflict with the colony of Monroe, who Sam previously stole supplies from. Pre-Apocalypse Chesapeake Bay, Virginia Nothing is known about Greg's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a sister named Samantha, two brothers, Alex and James, a father named John, and a mother named Sophia. Greg was born in 1988 or 1989, as he was 16 years old. Post-Apocalypse In the early days of the apocalypse, Greg and his family accompanied with a childhood friend Paige took shelter and barricaded there house. About a year before he met Michonne he lost his mother. Shortly before the game begins Greg and his sister stolen a bag of supplies from Monroe. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Greg is first seen abruptly bursting out of an ammunition cupboard on the seemingly abandoned ferry after Michonne and Pete attempt to take the duffel-bag that was sitting on the counter. After confronting the two at gunpoint, his sister comes in and contributes to the tension. The four are eventually interrupted by a horde of walkers and focus their attention on defeating them. Greg is too nervous to shoot an approaching walker in the head, shoots him in the chest instead, and is later saved by Michonne. After the horde is defeated, a woman named Gabby approaches and points a gun in the direction of the four. Randall and his group walk in and assess the situation. It turned out that Greg and Samantha were thieves stealing from the ferry, and Michonne and Pete were regarded as accomplices. Eventually, they're all brought back to Monroe where they were to speak and be judged by Norma, the sister of Randall. After Randall brings Michonne upstairs and questions her affiliation with Greg and Samantha, Greg is brought upstairs to be questioned as well. A gun is pointed to Gregs head after lying, and this makes Greg scared enough to urinate himself, much to the annoyance of Randall. Greg, Samantha and Michonne are brought into Jonas' room by Randall and Zachary to be asked about the location of the rest of the supplies, but Zachary is too nervous to handle the gun and makes the final decision to shoot Greg in the stomach from buckling under pressure. After failing to stop the bleeding of the wound in time, Michonne and Samantha watch Greg die and reanimate in mere seconds. It's then up to Michonne to get Samantha to hold Greg down and smash his head in to end him. "Give No Shelter" Greg's corpse is seen in the beginning of this episode. Later on Greg, is mentioned by Samantha feeling guilt over his death and by Michonne as she tells his family that Greg didn't make. Paige will also mention him, telling Michonne about everything the boy's have been through. Lastly John will ask if Greg became a walker or not. "What We Deserve" Greg is mentioned a few times by his family. Michonne can explore Greg's room, finding a drawing of him made by Alex. Relationships Samantha is Greg's sister, they are shown to be very protective of each other. When they were separated at Monroe, Samantha was very worried about him. Samantha was upset and angry when Greg was killed and attempted to kill Zachary. Samantha will later blame herself for getting him killed. Michonne Hawthorne Like Samantha, Greg was hostile to Michonne when they first met. Michonne can choose to be hostile or she can try to keep things calm. Michonne can stand up for him or call him out for lying to Norma and Randall. When Zachary kills him, Michonne is shocked and upset when she had to put him down. Pete Like Michonne, Pete didn't trust Greg or Sam when they first met. Unlike Michonne, Pete can be hostile to Greg when they met, or he can try to keep things calm. Pete views Greg as kid. It's unknown how Pete reacted to Greg's death as he wasn't there. But Pete probably found out because of Randall. If Pete left with Michonne, Sam will feel guilty about Greg's death in which Pete tries to tells her that it's not her fault. Norma Greg had a poor relationship with Norma. Norma had no problem with Randall beaten information out of Greg. Norma finds Greg to be just like Samantha, and is bewilder to how Greg survived so long in the apocalypse. Its unknown how Norma reacted to his death. Randall Greg and Randall have had a poor relationship. Randall finds Greg to be annoying like his sister. Randall is also very hostile to Greg as he tries to beat information out of Greg even holding him at gunpoint. He terrifies Greg to the point where Greg peed his pants. Randall did not care that Greg died. Zachary Zachary is member of Monroe that took Greg and the rest back to Monroe. Zachary will try to defend Greg from Randall's abuse. Zachary is shocked and upset when he kills Greg by accident. He tries to make it up by helping his friends escape. John Fairbanks John was Greg's father so it can be assumed that they had a normal father-son relationship. John is devastated to learn about Greg's death. John will ask Michonne about Greg and if he turned into a walker. James Fairbanks Greg was James's big brother so it can be assumed that they had a normal brotherly relationship. James was upset to hear about Greg's death. Alex Fairbanks Alex loves his brother Greg and looks up to him as a hero. When Greg wets himself he feels shame and thinks how Alex will feel about him now. When Greg was dying, Sam tells him to think about Alex and that he needs Greg. Alex is devastated to hear about Greg's death. Paige Greg probably knew Paige since they were childhood friends, along with Samantha. Paige was upset to hear about his death. Sophia Fairbanks Sophia was Greg's mother so it can be assumed that they had a normal mother-son relationship. It's unknown if Greg knows about his mother's suicide or if John lied about how she died.}} Death ;Killed By *Himself (Caused, Sacrifice, Alive) *Randall (Indirectly Caused) *Zachary (Alive, Accidental) *Michonne Hawthorne (Zombified) When Zachary is questioning Greg on Randall's orders, shakily holding a gun in his hands, Michonne tells him to take his finger off the trigger, to which he ignores. After being pressured into doing something by Randall, Zachary accidentally pulls the trigger and shoots Greg in the stomach. Samantha is mourning over him as he slowly dies. Michonne then tries to stop the bleeding, but fails. He then reanimates in mere seconds. Michonne kills his zombified corpse, and Samantha avenges him by killing Zachary. (Determinant) Killed Victims This list shows the victims Greg has killed: *Himself (Caused, Sacrifice, Alive) *Monroe colonist (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" (Corpse) *"What We Deserve" (Photograph) Trivia *Along with Abel, Greg has reanimated the fastest in the whole video game as possibly just around a minute after his death. *Greg and Samantha are the first Native-American characters to appear in the entire Telltale Games Walking Dead universe. *Greg is shown to have anxiety issues and possibly an overactive bladder due to how easily he wet himself when confronted. *When Norma interrogates Michonne, independently of what Michonne says, Greg will say the opposite of what Michonne answered, generating tension and mistrust. *Greg is the first character to die in the Michonne Mini-Series. **He is also the first character to reanimate into a walker and be put down in the Michonne Mini-Series. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Deceased Category:NPC Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Teenagers Category:Michonne Miniseries Characters